I think I love you Part 5
by ChocAirplane
Summary: Here's some more. This is actually Part 6 where this originally came from, but I thought the actual Part 5 was useless fluff, so I just decided to cut that out. And some of the random comments are gone. Well, most of them. Enjoy!


"So, what was it like?" Kendra IMs me. We're just chatting about Cameron and stuff. Life, basically.

"It was pretty awesome," I type back. I was really into him. I mean, every girl was, but I was the lucky one to make the first move. Girls never take the inititative. (is that spelled right?)

"Coolness!" Kendra types back. Kendra is the drama queen of all things boys and dating. She always exaggerates stories when she tells them to her friends. Not that she has many. Just kidding!

"So tell me in detail," Kendra's comment pops up.

"About the date?" I type mockingly. I know that's what she's asking about, I just like to play with her.

"Yes, you idiot!" she types. She always knows when I'm playing with her too. It's not as fun that way, but I still get some enjoyment out of it.

"Well, to tell you the truth," I type.

"Yeah," Kendra replies.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I typed back.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was Kendra's response. "What are you talking about? You have to tell me!" she replies frantically.

"Well, I just don't want to," I type. I'm sorry for Kendra, but I just don't want to spill my personal life to her...anymore.

"Remember when you and all of us would share all of our accounts with boys?" she types.

"Yes," I reply. "What does that have to do with this?" I add.

"Everything!" Kendra replies.

"Well, I said I don't want to talk about it, so I'm not saying a thing!" I angrily type, then immediately log off. I am angry, and don't want to deal with all of Kendra's drama.

I curse loudly. I had to go to school tomorrow. That meant I had to see Kendra. And Cameron. Kendra will have no doubt told Lucille. And the Lucille and Kendra will form a little band of girls that are against me. And very soon, that band of girls will become the entire school, guys and girls alike. But at least Cameron will be on my side.

Well, it's official. Kendra has officially made my life a living hell. She turned the entire school against me! Whenever I would look around the room, I would get a glare from a guy who caught my eye; a shake of the head from any girl who happened to make my eye contact. And now, I officially hate Kendra. She is no longer my friend. I just want the world to leave me alone.

My cell rings. I check the ID. It's Cameron. I sigh. Although I don't want to talk to anybody, I'll make an exception for my boyfriend. I answer.

"Adie?" Cameron says.

"Cameron," I say as calmly as possible.

"Yes," he says. "Check your computer. Is it on?" he adds.

"Yes," I say, "And I have your IM right in front of me," I add.

"Great, talk to me," he says, and then hangs up.

I click the 'End' button and put my cell on the table next to me. I walk to my computer.

"So, talk to me," Cameron's message appears.

"About what?" I type. I'm tired, but Cameron is my boyfriend, I should talk to him. Even if I don't want to.

"You know what about," he types.

I burst into tears on the stool. I feebly type a *sob* into the message box and hit enter before I just let go and sob into my little hands.

"Aww, baby," he types.

The sound makes me look up and I feebly smile. I type *smiles feebly* to him and he replies with a *big romantic squeeze* I smile a little bigger. We go back and forth with the emotions inside the asterisks until my cell rings again. I quickly type *walks to answer phone* before I actually walk to answer my phone.

I check the ID. It's my mother. I talk with her for a few minutes, and then returned to my computer with a smile.

"Who was that?" Cam types. (I'm going to call him Cam now, always typing his name is annoying.)

"My mother," I reply.

"Oh," he types. "What did you talk about?" he adds.

"We had a good girl-to-girl chat," I reply with a smile. Cameron types a smile, then logs off. I log off too, then turn my computer off, close it, and flop onto my bed. After a while, I fall asleep, dreaming about Cam.


End file.
